


wonder in our world

by fandom_sexual



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mary Poppins (Movies), Mary Poppins - P. L. Travers
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Movie 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Multiple Crossovers, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, One Shot, POV Multiple, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_sexual/pseuds/fandom_sexual
Summary: When Harry finds no way to enter Platform 9 and 3/4, he leaves angirily, only to stumble upon something unexpected.
Relationships: Hedwig & Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	wonder in our world

**Author's Note:**

> Compliant to the movie only, so Harry goes to King's Cross the same day he went to Diagon Alley, which is weird to me, but y'know movies.
> 
> Inspired by a reddit comment.

Its getting a little crowded, and the amount of people throwing him, Hedwig and his trunks strange looks keep increasing, and Harry is getting frustrated.

Was this some kind of prank by Hagrid? How was he supposed to go to Hogwarts? Was the magical school even real?

With a huff, he turned his trolley around, and gave the security guard a dirty look, who gave him one in return.

He anrgrily and swiftly goes to the car park, and his anger evaporates just as he reaches it as he realizes he needs to go back to the Dursleys.

He doesn't want to go back to the Dursleys.

But they are his only family, and his only home, so he begrudgingly walks to a telephone box.

When he enters it, he wasn't expecting it to be bigger on the inside.

 _Maybe, this is the entrance to platform 9 and 3/4,_ he thinks happily.

But before he could go and bring in his trunk and Hedwig and her cage inside, there is sudden loud sound from within the box.

_**VWORP VWORP VWORP** _

*

Outside Hedwig chirps indignantly when the telephone box her boy entered in makes weird noises and disappears.

Then she opens her cage's door herself, and flies away because she had decided to poke a half-giants head.

As she looks on the scene, Mary smiles indulgently, she has seen this scenario happen way too many times.

As she opens her umbrella to fly, she spots a child looking at the disappeared telephone box in amazement.

She winks at him and flies.

*

Somewhere in Ottery St. Catchpole, Luna stops picking her dirigible plum, and murmurs something about many wrackspurts vanishing all of a sudden.

Her father looks at her with pride and she beams.

At Hogwarts, Sybill wakes up from her nap, feeling confused, and with an urge to talk to Dumbledore.

And hours later, in the Hogwarts Express, Ron sits alone, eating the corned beef sandwiches he doesn't like.

**Author's Note:**

> Weasleys (and every single wizarding family) were on time, so Harry missed them.
> 
> Happy Diwali!


End file.
